1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to a new flashlight construction which can be effectively used as a lighting aid or as a signaling tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, most conventional flashlights can only be used as lighting aids and are seldom used as effective signaling tools because the intensity of light output is insufficient for relatively far distances.